Ophelia
Ophelia (オフェリア Oferia) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Yuuki Kuwahara in the Japanese version and by Angela Marie Volpe in the English version. Profile Ophelia is the daughter of Odin. In her Paralogue she ventured out of the Deeprealms to the Ancient City seeking "The Super-Ultimate Tome" that she read about in her father's notebook. After defeating the invading bandits Odin informs her that everything in that book was made up by him. In the end he buys her a tome from the city and she decides to name after her father's old sword, Missiletainn. In her support with her father, she reveals to have received a Mark on her arm which appeared when she first joined the army. Though Odin does not reveal to her the significance of that Mark, he assures her that, while it does not give her any sort of special powers, the Mark still signifies her ties to her bloodline. Ophelia asks Odin to later show her his Mark, when he feels ready. Personality Ophelia is much like her father, often shouting grand titles for her attacks in hopes of being like her "Chosen One" father. She tends to be dreamy, spacing out whenever she is not in combat. She also makes use of stars and stones to perform curious incantations. She is the one most skilled at skipping, and was born on September 15th. In-Game Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Dwyer * Forrest * Percy * Siegbert * Ignatius * Shiro (Revelation) * Hisame (Revelation) Other Supports * Odin * Ophelia's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Soleil * Midori * Rhajat (Revelation) * Kana (Female) - If Ophelia is her mother Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Class |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Ophelia will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Quotes Refer to Ophelia/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Ophelia - Dramatic Heroine : The last official record of Ophelia says she left for a distant land in search of rare magics. Scholars have traced her path by a series of powerful spells still in use along the way with…unusual names. ; Ophelia and Dwyer :Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. Etymology Ophelia is a character from the play Hamlet. Trivia *Ophelia bears a slight resemblance to her grandmother, Lissa, in terms of general appearance, color scheme, and personality. **Her character trait "The one most skilled at skipping" references Lissa's Japanese trait "The one who jumps the most." *If Odin marries the Avatar, Ophelia will have Exalted Blood and the Blood of Anankos. The only other characters who can possess this trait are both Kanas. **If Odin marries Elise or Camilla Ophelia will have Exalted Blood and the Blood of the Dusk Dragon. *She shares her English voice actress, Angela Marie Volpe, with Velouria. **She shares her Japanese voice actress, Yuuki Kuwahara, with Effie. *Ophelia's personal tome, Missiletainn, is named after her father's sword. * Ophelia is the 2nd most popular female child and 13th over all female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. *Ophelia is featured in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC wearing a Yukata. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters